


【帝弥雷特】Dantes luxuria

by HOHOJADE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOHOJADE/pseuds/HOHOJADE
Summary: *CP帝弥托利X贝雷特*前情提要看lof，是车头巨——长的小破车。





	【帝弥雷特】Dantes luxuria

**Author's Note:**

> *CP帝弥托利X贝雷特  
*前情提要看lof，是车头巨——长的小破车。

“前几天还真是对不住了。”  
他拿着水壶坐下来，熟稔的像是在自家。篝火对面的少年就像是没听到他说的话一样，依然不疾不徐的擦拭着自己的剑。  
夏日的夜晚繁星遍布，蝉鸣聒聒。围绕着篝火四仰八叉着一群睡着的壮汉，鼾声震天。  
他往四处望了望，杰拉尔特拉着几个人去巡视了，一时半会回不来。于是他又壮着胆子往旁边挪了挪，移开一位佣兵大咧咧伸展着的手臂，在少年身侧坐了下来。  
少年佣兵终于停下了手中的活，抬眼，不冷不热的看向他。那脸在一堆经历了风吹日晒的糙老爷们之间可以说是显眼至极，白的晃目，他在刚一入佣兵团的时候就注意到了，顺便也收获了团长之子的一堆流言。  
篝火发出噼啪几声脆响。  
“那天我喝酒了，糊涂的厉害，话没过脑子就说了，你别介意。”他的声音听起来很诚恳，把手中的水壶递过去，见少年拒绝的别过头去也不生气，自顾自的喝了一口，“我一直想和你聊聊，大家都是伙伴，不是吗？”  
少年眯起眼，像是在审视他这句话的分量，那神态有如野兽的幼崽在用爪子朝心尖上挠了一下般。  
果然让人痒的厉害。  
他靠的更近，几乎要贴上去一般，一时间想起了上次在马厩的事，起了黏糊的念头。  
“你还年轻，有些事情不懂得，世界上有远比干死孬种和金钱更有意思的东西。”这句话可以说是循循善诱了，他将手触上少年被皮裤紧包的大腿，掌心的汗几乎要浸湿那层布料，“如果你需要，我——”  
他没有再近一步，声音戛然而止。  
在他的咽喉上赫然抵着一把匕首，而握着刀柄的手稳如磐石，纹丝不动。  
他的喉结上下滚动了一下，贴着刀尖，感受到冰冷的刺痛。  
少年的面部表情依然平淡，好像他架在对方脖子上的不是锋利的刀具，而只是一截木棍，他偏了偏脑袋，开口说了今晚的唯一一个字：  
“滚。”  
\\\\\  
帝弥托利从睡梦中惊醒，久久没有回神。  
隔壁宿舍里传来男女的嬉闹声，幻境远去实感渐至，帝弥托利坐了起来，扶额疲惫道：“希尔凡这家伙......”  
但是现在他并没有闲心去思考这到底是对方第几次偷偷把女性带进宿舍。他做了个极不寻常的梦，而且这极不寻常从它诡异的清晰度就可见一斑，他甚至能再度回想起梦中篝火的温度，周围呼吸的声音，还有少年身体的感触。  
就像是一段记忆一样。  
这并不是他第一次从梦中惊醒，达斯卡的亡魂盘根于他的脑海已久，他已经能对这种夜不能寐的状态处之泰然。但今晚梦中的那名少年，怎么看都像是自己的老师。  
和老师对话的男人明明完全是另外一个人，他却不知为何能够共享到对方的感官，甚至无法控制自己的身体，做出那等不齿的行径。  
帝弥托利捂面，想想就要疯。他平时是如此的尊敬老师，到底是哪个环节出错才会做这样的梦？  
颈间似乎还残留着刀刃的寒气。  
果然。  
即使是在梦中，老师也还是老师。  
帝弥托利不清楚自己为什么会产生这种想法，明明他到现在都说不出贝雷特是个什么样的人。  
只不过当梦里贝雷特用刀抵着自己脖子的时候，一对上那双眼睛，帝弥托利的脑海便一片空白。这种感觉很奇妙，让人喉咙发干，坐立难安，明明不是什么见不得人的事，却恨不得用世界上最厚的布裹起来，然后埋到没人找得到的地方。  
记忆主人的躁动与不可言说的旖念，好像迟了半个世纪，又感染到了帝弥托利这里。  
当夜他再也无法入眠，睁眼闭眼全是梦里少年淡漠的身影，尤其是隔壁还不时传来阵阵笑语，帝弥托利凭着毕生的好涵养忍住了没有捶墙。希尔凡大概以为严肃古板的级长早已熟睡，或是认为修道院的墙壁厚抵城墙，压根没有克制自己的声音，甜言蜜语不知道有没有传到女伴的心里，倒是一股脑的全进了帝弥托利的耳朵。  
次日凌晨，希尔凡顶着熹微的晨光将房门悄悄开了个缝，左顾右盼没人后大开了门，一边跟远去的女伴飞吻告别一边心满意足的准备关门。一抬头就看见了帝弥托利。  
希尔凡：“......”  
希尔凡：“......殿下你差点吓死我。”  
帝弥托利的脸色很不好，眼底都是乌青的痕迹，声音里隐隐带着恼火：“你什么时候能改掉这种恶习？”  
“哎呀~有种东西叫做情难自禁嘛~”希尔凡笑嘻嘻的耸肩，见帝弥托利要上前，赶忙警惕的后退一步，抱头，“话说殿下你这黑眼圈，是没睡好？欸~不会是我的错吧？”  
“你这不是很清楚吗。”帝弥托利冷冷道，“大半夜的说什么‘黑夜的精灵’‘芳香的女神’‘我心挚爱’，有这个脑容量不如多背点书。”  
希尔凡呆呆的站在原地，然后猛地捂住嘴，像个上了年级的老人家一样缓缓弯下了腰，起不来了。  
要不是现在大多数人还在睡梦之中，他的笑声可以响彻整个宿舍。  
“殿下你、咳咳，你居然记下来了......还用这么一本正经的表情说出来.....噗、噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
帝弥托利面无表情的活动了一下腕关节。  
希尔凡绷住表情，不过一秒，又破功了，大有这辈子靠这一个笑点活下去的意思。见王子真要一拳挥下来了，赶忙又道：“等等等你换个角度想，这些话并不是毫无用处的！”  
“虽然知道这很遥远，啊不，大概是非常遥远，但殿下你总—有一天会遇到喜欢的人，到时候这些话就有了用武之地，毕竟没有女孩子会不喜欢被夸嘛。”  
他说的义正言辞，其实心里想的都是怎么糊弄过这正经的青梅竹马，但不料帝弥托利脸色一僵，顿了顿，干巴巴道：“我现在才没有想这些。”  
希尔凡：“......？？？”  
帝弥托利却没有围绕着这个话题继续深入，只是道：“说真的，你以后别再干这些事了。”  
这句话老实说希尔凡听得耳朵都快起茧子了，对他而说就像是风在耳边呼啦吹了一下，没了。他更在意对方说前面那句时古怪的态度，在意的连勾搭女孩子的事儿都抛到了脑后，上课时偷偷的从课本的上沿处偷瞄坐在不远处前方的帝弥托利，目光之炽热连讲课的贝雷特都注意到了，抬眼看了好几次。  
帝弥托利如芒在背，头痛至极，恨不得跑回今早把那个满口胡言的自己打晕。至于课上讲了什么他是一个字也没听进去，连下课了都没意识到，直到贝雷特走到他身侧，用食指敲了敲桌面。  
看见困扰了自己一整晚的主角站在自己面前，帝弥托利充分展现出了贵族应有的素养，言语可谓是滴水不漏。  
贝雷特问：“和希尔凡吵架了？”  
帝弥托利：“稍微因为一些事争吵了一下，之后我会去道歉的。”  
贝雷特：“今天的课听得怎么样？”  
帝弥托利：“受益颇多，非常感谢老师。”  
贝雷特：“那好，这道题我是怎么讲的？”  
帝弥托利：“......”  
自诩上课认真刻苦的王子殿下，在其他青狮学级等人或异样或担忧的目光之中，人生第一次被留下来做个人辅导。  
贝雷特找来教材坐在他对面，劝慰道：“不用那么紧张，你学的很快。”  
帝弥托利恨不得现在就去找希尔凡单挑。  
这节课专注于理学的技巧，本是帝弥托利不擅长的领域，见此贝雷特的讲解速度便慢了很多，他平时话便不多，讲课的方式也贯彻了这一理念，简练干净，不多说一句废话。随着思路一点点的清晰，帝弥托利从早上开始便焦躁异常的心情也随着这沉稳的声调沉淀了下来，甚至在贝雷特未说出口之前就知晓了下一题的答案。  
他用这多出的一丁点闲暇打量了老师一番，贝雷特垂着眼正在用笔勾画书本上的句子。梦中的少年果然就是面前人的模样，只不过更纤细一点、周身的气质更为稀薄，有点未脱胎换骨的稚气，从那张脸上不难想象生母的容貌。  
贝雷特讲毕，甫一抬头就对上帝弥托利的视线：“还有什么不明白的吗？”  
帝弥托利一愣，低头看了一眼书，下意识到：“关于这题......”  
其实他明白答案，但他总要为自己刚才失礼的打量找个缘由。  
贝雷特偏着头看了一眼，发现是自己书上没有的，于是绕到了帝弥托利这边，俯下身来。  
帝弥托利忽然就开始后悔刚才自己为什么选了这一题。  
明明是佣兵，贝雷特从外形上却鲜有“硬”的特质，他的头发柔软，低下头时略长的发梢正好扫过帝弥托利的面颊，带来酥麻的痒意。他说了什么，帝弥托利只管点头，脊背挺得笔直，鼻尖萦绕的全部都是从未接触过的气息。  
莫名的，他脑海内闪现过了希尔凡那些杂七杂八的句子。  
“今天到这里就可以了。”贝雷特直起身，“还有什么不明白的吗？”  
帝弥托利僵硬的摇了摇头。  
贝雷特见状微不可查的松了口气，他本身也并不擅长理学，还得时不时去请教汉尼曼老师，如果有人翻开他的教材，就会发现上面的标注甚至能够媲美雅妮特的笔记。  
他收书的时候掉了张纸片在地上，弯腰去捡，这样白皙的后颈就完全曝露在了帝弥托利的视线之下。鬼使神差，年轻的王子殿下伸出了手。  
但他还没碰到，贝雷特就猛的回过身来抓住了他的手，眼神冷冷的，这冰冷在对上帝弥托利的一刹那就溃散了。  
“对不起。”教师放开手，看起来有些尴尬。  
我才应该道歉。原本应该说出的社交辞令此时却没有及时说出口。  
贝雷特几乎是自我懊恼着离开了教室。  
帝弥托利愣愣的盯着自己的手，不太清楚刚才自己到底想干什么。但他直到现在才惊异的发现平时一直萦绕在自己脑海中的复仇与死亡头一次离自己很遥远，他不知不觉中忘记了去想这件事。  
他为自己沉浸于这种光鲜亮丽的校园生活中而感到羞愧，并且无形之中明白了一件事：  
那就是当老师用如同在梦中那般杀意纯粹的目光望向他时，他感受到了如初次相遇般那种来自灵魂的战栗。  
既想破坏掉，又想视若珍宝，不愿其他人窥见，要是得了他人的觊觎，那几乎是致命性的。帝弥托利并不认为这种感情正常，近乎自虐的矫正这种病态的想法。  
然后当他以为那场梦的影响已经渐渐消失后，有一次在夜间的中庭看见了与希尔凡对话着的贝雷特。希尔凡的眼神阴沉，那神态几乎是陌生的，贝雷特的神情也很严肃，忽的，希尔凡眯起了眼，笑嘻嘻的搂住了老师的肩：“哎呀~是开玩笑的啦！老师是不是被吓到了？”  
贝雷特不着痕迹的拨开他的手：“别再到处拈花惹草了，你没必要为了纹章毁了自己。”  
“老师真是温柔。”希尔凡双手撑在脑后，漫不经心道，“但是啊老师，人这种生物可是贪得无厌的。”  
“患得患失，走火入魔，想把另一个人的灵魂拉着一起坠入地狱，这种事怎么样都无所谓吧。”  
“因为这就是人的‘欲望’啊。”  
空气里传来异动，贝雷特警惕的望过去，希尔凡什么也没有察觉，疑惑的问发生了什么。贝雷特杵在原地一会儿，半晌后沉默的摇了摇头。  
这里已经没有第三个人的气息了。  
\\\\\  
战场上很少会发生一对一厮杀的情况，那是混乱的熔炉，自己的武器击杀了谁，腹部的伤口又是由怎样的人留下的一概不知。所以如果不远处忽的呈现出了一张熟悉的脸，并且应和了内心仇恨的呼唤，那么历史便会将此命名为命运。  
戴着白面具的圣者攻过来的速度极快，倏地从众多士兵中脱颖而出，日光耀目，对方身上点缀着的流苏就像要融化在空气中一般。  
暴君几乎是下意识的抬剑抵挡，刀刃相接，一白一黑两张面具后方的视线交错在一起，一触即离。  
这场战斗没有丝毫能值得分心的间隙，每一次攻击都是货真价实的以命相搏，最后为了避免误伤，其他“士兵”只好赶忙下场，偌大的高台上顿时只剩下两道颜色迥异的身影。  
不知战斗延续了多久，只听一声响彻天际的嗡鸣，黑色暴君手中的剑被击飞。圣者趁势而上将对方压倒在地，膝盖抵住擂鼓阵阵的胸膛，将剑狠狠的刺入了暴君头侧的地面，削落了几根金发。  
杂乱的呼吸混杂在一起，一时间寂静无声。  
但很快，震天的欢呼便涌了上来，刚才那一幕的震撼度超越了人们所知的一切，看台之下的法嘉斯民疯狂的高举着双手，抛出虔诚的吻，大声高呼：  
“赛罗斯！”  
“圣者赛罗斯！”  
“救世主！！”  
在赛罗斯教盛行的芙朵拉大陆，与圣者相关的剧目无疑是最受欢迎的，而在这其中又属圣者击败解放王涅梅西斯最为人津津乐道。在芙朵拉统一的三周年庆典上，法嘉斯王指明要了这出剧目。然而与在各地上演稍有不同的是，它里面的演员有一些特殊。  
“涅梅西斯”还未从“赛罗斯”将其钉在地上的眼神中回过神来，“赛罗斯”已经起身，并伸手将他拉了起来，一举摘了面具。  
民众的欢呼声顿时又壮大了一圈。由当朝大司教与国王一同出演的圣者剧目，在众多人的一生当中一次也没见过。  
帝弥托利的脸上全是汗水，尚不能适应突然揭下面具的敞亮，贝雷特的情况也好不到哪里去，当初说好的点到即止根本是屁话，两个人一旦对上招就把这个约定抛到脑后去了。  
其他的群演士兵也陆陆续续登场向观众谢幕。帝弥托利感到贝雷特握住了自己的手，偏头望去，看见老师手里拿着那两张面具，轻微的摇了摇头，淡淡一笑。  
帝弥托利一怔，抿唇，用力的回握住了贝雷特的手。  
他之所以选这部剧，又邀请了老师来演，内心里想了什么对方不会察觉不到，而刚才那个动作就是贝雷特对他的回应。  
这只是一场戏，摘下了面具后你依然是你。  
为了符合历史中赛罗斯女性的形象，贝雷特今天穿了女性的长袍，还佩戴了假发，但是这两点在他身上没有半点违和，反而更加符合了民众对于赛罗斯阴阳两面气质的无限想象。  
帝弥托利产生了一种错觉，这次在舞台上谢幕的公开牵手，像是在昭示着什么，联系了贝雷特颈间和自己口袋中的两枚戒指。

三周年庆典的规模很盛大，邀请了各方人士，连深居简出的蕾雅大人都来了。王城大开，平民和贵族混作一团，共享宴会上的所有美食和歌舞。  
帝弥托利简单洗漱了一下，换了套干净的衣服，一出门就看见杜笃立在门口。  
“陛下，库罗德大人来了。”  
“库罗德也来了？”帝弥托利露出诧异又欣喜的表情，“他在哪？”  
杜笃颔首，转而踟蹰了一下：“和老师正在庭院散步。”  
库罗德自从解散了诸侯盟便不知所踪，说是有其他事要办。帝弥托利登基后几次三番派人寻找都无果而终，像是库罗德已经不在芙朵拉大陆了。这次庆典出现本来是意外惊喜，但是当帝弥托利看见库罗德熟稔的搭着贝雷特谈天说地的时候，脑海里重逢的喜悦便一点点的冷却了下去。贝雷特已经换回了男装，黑衣黑裤，袖子挽到小臂处，发梢还带着沐浴后的湿意，懒散的搭在那届麦色的小臂上。  
帝弥托利就像再次看见了那晚希尔凡搭在老师身上的手，只不过这次后者没有要拂开的意思。

“真的啊老师，你都不知道那些岛上的人有多可怕，我差点以为就要被吃了！”库罗德说的绘声绘色，见贝雷特嘴角弯了起来，越发起劲，“然后......嘶——疼疼疼！”  
他瞪大双眼回头望去，看见帝弥托利抓着他那只放在贝雷特身上的手，捏的骨头嘎吱作响，眼神阴郁。  
“帝弥托利？”贝雷特错愕。  
国王陛下被这一句话骤然惊醒，立马松开库罗德，神色僵硬。  
“看来久别重逢我们的国王陛下也很激动.....”库罗德皱着眉头揉了揉自己的手腕，古怪的笑道，“但是这样的盛情我实在是难以承受。”  
帝弥托利满怀歉意的低下了头，默默握紧了拳头。  
“开玩笑的开玩笑的！喂喂今天可是庆典啊别拉着个苦瓜脸了！”库罗德拍了拍帝弥托利的背部，朝贝雷特眨了眨眼，“接下来的时间就让老同学叙叙旧吧。”  
贝雷特似有些不放心，但又不好在库罗德面前做出出格的行径，只好离开。  
待大司教的身影完全融入了庆典，库罗德才收回视线，狠狠一勾国王陛下尊贵的颈脖，皮笑肉不笑：“你刚才也太明显了吧？我还以为你是会更好克制住自己情绪的人。”  
帝弥托利别开视线：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你和老师的那点破事在台下我隔着人海都能看出来，我就说三年多都没听见你立后的消息，搞了半天是玩起了师生恋。”  
帝弥托利哽住了，不可置信的望向对方：“很明显......？”  
库罗德耸肩：“我刚才不都说了吗？”  
“可为什么其他人......”帝弥托利喃喃。其他青狮学级的人一次也没有像他暗示过这类事情，他一直以为这件事除了他和老师没人知道。  
库罗德揶揄：“你怎么能确定他们是不知道而不是知道了不说？”  
帝弥托利神情紧绷，耳尖却悄悄红了。  
库罗德内心捧腹，面上却还装作一副没事人的模样，慢悠悠边走边道：“看着芙朵拉被你打理成这样，我就觉得当年我的决策果然是正确的，嗯......虽然也有一股脑把风险丢出去就是了。对了，一年多前你不是还中咒了吗？”  
帝弥托利低声：“你怎么什么都知道。”  
这次库罗德没给他面子，直接笑出了声。  
中咒事件还是过了半年后雅妮特不小心说漏嘴帝弥托利才得知的，为此他少见的和老师吵了一架。库罗德身在芙朵拉之外，消息却毫不滞后。  
“所以你打算怎么办？”库罗德忽然问。  
“嗯？”  
“立后啊立后。”库罗德理所当然摊开手，“你总要留下子嗣的，布雷达德可就你这一支血脉了，而且早点立后也可以早点为你和老师的关系打上幌子，你们私底下不也安全的乐呵？”  
帝弥托利停下了脚步，库罗德也跟着停下，回过神，看见帝弥托利用极其可怕的眼神盯着他，那话语可以说是咬牙切齿的：“库罗德，我之所以隐瞒和老师的关系并不是怕世人的眼光。”  
现在芙朵拉尚未完全安稳下来，一部分元帝国居民并不完全臣服于法嘉斯王，他们之所以不反动一方面是厌倦了战争，一方面是在从宗教中汲取平静。如若那一部分人发现自己信奉的教团也和王国内部纠缠不清，阴谋论便会丛生，那将是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
库罗德并不露怯，从花圃里摘下一朵白花，菲尔帝亚因为气候问题花远没有南方的阿德拉斯特和海边的雷斯塔诸侯盟开的艳丽，也不知是不是因为小朵的原因，反而芳香更溢。  
“不要那么怀有敌意，王子殿下。”他用了一个过去常用的调侃称号，“这件事不是你一个人怎么想，而是整个法嘉斯，乃至整个芙朵拉的意志在后方。就算不考虑这么大，你有想过老师是怎么想的吗？”  
这句话好像戳到了帝弥托利心里最弱的一个坎，他的气势一下子降了下去，面色发白。  
“老师看起来很迟钝，其实比谁都要细心，等你不需要他的时候，他会自动离开的。”库罗德将花凑到自己的鼻尖，像是没有察觉到对方的异状，眯眼一笑，“嗯......虽然这个问题挺隐私的，但是你其实还没有和老师突破最后一条底线吧。”  
金毛雄狮神情木然。  
“听我奉劝一句，尽量保留着那条底线，别伤害了老师。有些路是不可回头的，但是精神永存。说不定时隔多年之后回忆起这段不为人知的旖念还挺有趣的不是吗？”  
“......有趣？”帝弥托利偏了偏头，终于再次望向了库罗德，“什么有趣？”  
库罗德嘴角一僵。  
“老师于我的意义——”  
“和那段不见天日的日子——”  
帝弥托利每说一句，就朝着库罗德方位走一步，到最后他一把揪起了对方的领巾，声调冷的几乎跟掉到了冰窟窿一般：“你又知道些什么？竟说有趣？”  
库罗德面无表情的迎视对方，紫色的花枝从死死握着的拳头溢出。  
“失礼了。”帝弥托利一把松开他，这次没有丝毫歉意，扫了一眼库罗德被花枝浸染的手，“你的手脏了，去洗洗吧。”  
离开了庭院。  
库罗德被留在原地，拳头有一段时间都没法张开，好一会才烦躁的揉了揉头发，骂了句脏话：“我吃饱了撑得干这种事！”  
法嘉斯王的怒火远比他想象的威慑力要大得多。在此刻库罗德才切身体会到岁月带来的认知差距。他只希望自己的这一番现身演出能让王正视过去一直没有正视的问题，只要两人其中一方稍有退缩，这都是一场无果的儿戏，且势必会对国家造成巨大影响。  
但是他也太较真了吧？  
库罗德望了一眼早就没人的庭院入口，又想了想刚才发生的事，终于露出了一个哭笑不得的表情。

晚宴是整场庆典中最盛大的部分。  
没有人会不喜欢夜晚的灯火辉煌，它会将原本属于夜的死寂和孤独尽数驱逐，转而化为更欢腾的热闹与放纵。就算帝弥托利不主张过分强调阶级，但是不同出身的人所享受的场所显然是不一样的，王国总管最终还是将平民和贵族分了两个宴会场，贵族如果有需要可以自行去平民场，但是平民却不能轻易入贵族场。  
帝弥托利自从下午过后就没见过贝雷特，他也有意的不去寻找，库罗德的那些话像是种子一样在他的脑海里生根发芽。  
老师是怎么想的？  
他对立后有什么看法？  
自那个雪天他和贝雷特确认关系后已经过了一年半有余，因为各自职责的缘故总是聚少离多，但是每一次相见都会感受到对方加倍的思念。他们会相拥、接吻、偷跑出去打猎，相拥而眠直到天亮，做几乎所有恋人都会做的事情，但他从来没有再要求更进一步，贝雷特亦如此。  
或许正如库罗德所说，他们都在心里画了一条线。  
贝雷特对于帝弥托利太过于特殊，他不仅在帝弥托利心里有着师长、挚友、恋人的要素，更是作为了灵魂的依托。众人今天只是觉得贝雷特有着赛罗斯的风采，但是在帝弥托利心里贝雷特和赛罗斯无异。  
那是他的神。  
他不能忍受用自己的欲望去玷污这种支柱，明明对方能够接受自己的感情就应该知足。  
反观贝雷特，他对于帝弥托利几乎到了有求必应的阶段，但自己却从来没有主动要求过什么。如果帝弥托利不开口，那他也不会问。  
有时候帝弥托利会想，老师真的是喜欢着自己的吗？但这点又会在每次接吻的过程中被他自己扼杀。  
【老师看起来很迟钝，其实比谁都要细心。如果有一天你不需要他了，他会自己离开的。】  
宴会上又有贵族攀谈了过来，且不止法嘉斯一片地域的，旁敲侧击的都是王后的事，用的理由也很容易概括：血脉和纹章。  
帝弥托利本就不擅长应付这些事，尤其是今晚这些词汇加倍的刺痛他的神经，最后杜笃看不过眼，以铜墙铁壁的身姿挡在了众多的说客之前，制造机会让陛下溜走了。  
国王陛下好不容易来到阳台透一口气，看见下方中庭的平民宴正如火如荼，中间一圈巨大的篝火，外围坐了一圈艺人，或弹琴或吹笛，载歌载舞，他能看见欢笑跳舞的亚修和梅尔塞德斯，连希尔凡也混了进去，在平民少女间如鱼得水。  
这幅景象让帝弥托利心头的重量一轻，长长的呼了口气。然后再一撇就看见了贝雷特的身影，他也在平民宴上，坐在一条石阶的上半段，半张脸隐匿在黑暗里，一手拿着平民发放的木质酒杯，神情柔和。  
明明说好了要让自己的大脑冷静一下，但是看见对方的下一秒帝弥托利总是忍不住去追逐。他将显眼的披风和头冠都取了下来，只着一身轻便的单衣——这在夏日的夜晚正合适，神不知鬼不觉的溜入了平民宴，坐在了贝雷特的身旁。  
大司教看见突然出现在面前的国王微微瞪大眼：“你要是被发现了会引起轰动的。”  
“那就到时候再说。”帝弥托利显得很淡然，“再说国王本来就不是为了和子民隔离开才设定的。”  
贝雷特拗不过他，无可奈何的笑了，饮了一口杯中的液体，身上有淡淡的酒香。  
这味道让帝弥托利的精神一点点松懈下来，他想要握住贝雷特置于石阶上的手，忽的感受到了一个坚硬的东西，低头一看，居然是自己赠送的那枚戒指。  
贝雷特也注意到了，神情有点不好意思：“今天洗澡时链子忽然断了，果然戴在手上太显眼了？”  
帝弥托利摇了摇头，不知用什么语言来表述自己现在的心情，贝雷特常年用剑，不方便戴着戒指，况且要是被有心之人看到了也会酿成祸事，所以他一直用链子串起来当项链贴身佩戴。帝弥托利非常理解，但他从来没有说出口的是，他一直很想看贝雷特戴一次。  
代代传承给王妃的戒指为女性所设计，却又恰巧能够包容进贝雷特的无名指，因为帝弥托利暗地里拜托过工匠进行改造。  
他心情复杂握着那只比自己小很多，却属于男性的修长的手，用指尖摩挲着指环与手指相接的部位。  
贝雷特察觉到了什么，用另一只手抚上帝弥托利发梢，反正在这个角落谁也不会注意到他们：“库罗德下午和你说了什么吗？”  
帝弥托利并没有回答，低头亲上了对方的指节：“老师，你觉得纹章存在的意义是什么？”  
贝雷特没有反应过来。  
“你看这些正在跳舞的人，具有纹章的人和不具有纹章的人混杂在一起，并没有什么区别，战场上没有纹章的人死去的分量，和具有纹章死去的人的分量是相同的，都会有人为此悲伤。”帝弥托利像是在说给贝雷特，又像是在说给自己听，“我之前一直不知道希尔凡那家伙的想法，但我现在能理解了，因为我同样的不想被纹章和血脉所束缚。”  
如果说这时候贝雷特还是没明白帝弥托利到底想讲什么，那么当对方从口袋里将那枚紫色戒指拿出来时，一切就已经明晓了。他没想到帝弥托利会在这个时候，这个地点，将他们一直避而不谈的东西一下子砸了过来，砸的他脑袋一懵。  
“我、帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德在此发誓，绝不立后。”帝弥托利虔诚的将额头抵在贝雷特的手背上，不远处的篝火给他镀上了一层金黄的光晕，然后他缓缓抬起头，将紫色戒指套上自己的无名指，十指相扣，声音里几乎带着乞求，“所以请老师也不要中途放弃我。”  
这不是什么心血来潮的儿戏，也不是战争创伤的疗养，他不希望这种感情被如此浅薄的看待，尤其是被自己的老师。  
贝雷特没什么表情，甚至比平时更缺乏情绪的波动，他将手从帝弥托利那抽了回来，放好杯子。  
篝火旁来了个杂技团正在表演，跳舞跳累了的众人被眼花缭乱的喷火以及杂技晃花了眼，纷纷拍手叫好。而在谁也没有察觉到的阴影角落，大司教环住了国王的后颈，交换了数个与以往不同寻常的吻。  
“等、等等老师！”帝弥托利透不过气来，面色通红，双手扶住贝雷特的肩膀，连声音都是抖的，“老师第一次主动吻我我是很开心，但是真的够了......”  
一根手指抵在他的唇前。  
贝雷特的气息也有些喘，还是那副冷淡的样子，眼里却闪着异样的光：“真的够了？”  
帝弥托利眼一闭心一横：“真的够了。”  
“帝弥托利。”贝雷特声线里带着笑意，“你睁开眼看看。”  
金发青年一点点睁开眼，篝火中心一团巨大的火光正好冲上天际，夺人眼目，在人心底下划下不可磨灭的痕迹。杂耍者举着火把颇为自豪的像观众致敬。  
但此刻帝弥托利的注意力却无法放在上面，因为贝雷特正握着他的手放在胸口处，伴随着重新响起的音乐，剧烈的心跳声透过薄薄的衣料传了过来。  
“我也是人啊。”贝雷特露出有些头疼的笑容，“能不能从你的世界里走出来看看。”  
他既不是神也不是什么不可触及的存在。  
只要是人就会有欲望。  
像是被那心跳灼伤了，帝弥托利自暴自弃般的用另一只手捂住了脸，小声说了句什么。  
贝雷特凑过去想要听清，被一把抱住，耳边传来痛苦又炽热的吐息：“我想要老师......想的都快疯了......”

国王卧室的床很软，一躺便陷了进去。  
阳台门大开着，凉爽的夜风扑面而来，撩动洁白的窗纱。帝弥托利早些年还会经常做噩梦，这张床积攒了太多负面的情绪，一抬头看见高耸的窗幔便会觉得压抑。  
但此时他一抬头，看见的只有贝雷特纤长的睫毛。  
他伸手压过贝雷特的后颈，让这个吻接触的更深，柔软的舌与坚硬的齿交织在一起让人头皮发麻，唇舌之间满溢着的都是麦芽酒淡淡的香气。一吻结束，贝雷特微微撑起身子，他用膝盖支撑在帝弥托利两侧，这个姿势像极了白天他将帝弥托利压在高台上的那一幕，有如一个即将捕杀猎物的猎人。  
“老师......”帝弥托利有些着迷的伸手触上贝雷特的眼眶，后者顺从的闭上眼，“我好喜欢你的眼睛。”  
贝雷特轻轻笑了，伸手摘了帝弥托利的眼罩，径直吻了上去，动作很轻柔。强烈的刺激让帝弥托利有种心脏间正被人舔舐的错觉，每一道伤痕的感触都如此清晰，他想要逃开，但是贝雷特紧紧的按着他的脑袋，像是在告诉他没什么好怕的。  
帝弥托利的手紧握成拳，最后实在受不了了，下意识的贴上了贝雷特的腿侧，在大修道院读书时做的那个梦不知为何忽然浮现在了他的脑海。他可以感受到手下的身躯不由自主的抖了一下，但并未说出拒绝的话语。黑色骑装裤下的肌肉紧绷，帝弥托利慢慢的顺着腿侧移到挺翘的臀部，再到上方凹陷的腰脊，顺着早已散开的上衣下摆游走了进去。  
冰凉的指环贴到皮肤上的一刹那贝雷特冷的一哆嗦，帝弥托利趁此机会翻身而上将贝雷特压在了下方，重新吻到了一起。这个吻带着疾风骤雨般的强度，撕咬着、碾压着，好像将一直压抑着的情绪全部释放出来了一样，布着薄茧的手也开始大面积的探寻领地，引起身下人的一阵阵战栗。  
贝雷特很瘦，却不是那种弱不禁风似的瘦，他的气息、皮肤似乎都带着不可言说的魔力，比任何人都能让帝弥托利热血沸腾。  
他将手顺着对方的腰脊下移，探入了后方。感到正在接吻中的贝雷特闷哼了一声，赶忙停下动作。贝雷特用手抵着额头，神情颇为狼狈，小口喘气：“你得用点东西......”  
帝弥托利的脸上一片空白，丝毫没反应过来所谓的“东西”是什么。贝雷特沉默了一会儿，坐了起来，自行褪去衣衫，他的身体白的几乎像是透明的，却遍布了各种各样的伤痕，这些都是在早年的佣兵生涯中留下来的。然后正当帝弥托利以为他伸手要扯自己的绳结时，贝雷特握住他那只未戴戒指的手，低头含住。  
如果刚才帝弥托利还只是脑袋空白，那么现在就是完全丧失了思考的能力。只能感受到湿滑柔软的舌尖在指缝间穿梭，贝雷特低垂着眼，像是在舔舐什么至极的美味。  
“老师......”帝弥托利颤声。  
贝雷特松口，擦了擦嘴角，偏头：“......现在应该可以了？”  
事实告诉他，还是不太可以。  
只不过一根手指，他就已经能感受到强烈的异物感，那里本来就不是用来做这种事的地方，贝雷特将脸埋在枕头里，长出了一口气。  
帝弥托利也并不有余韵，吞入他手指的那个地方简直像是来自另一个世界，滚烫炽热，和教师清冷的外表截然相反。他迫切的想要看到贝雷特的表情，但这种姿势可以说是对对方负担最小的一种了。帝弥托利俯下身吻过对方脊背上的汗，再次加入了一根手指，声音有些嘶哑：“假如不行了一定要说出来。”  
他不想伤害老师。一丁点也不想。  
当最终的巨物降临，贝雷特几乎感觉自己要被撑开了，腹部沉甸甸的往下坠，连着理智也沉甸甸的往下坠。戴着翠绿色戒指的指节发白，似是要将被单扯出一个窟窿，帝弥托利赶忙抓起来放在嘴边，不轻不重的啄着，喃喃道歉。  
虽然连他自己都不知道自己在说什么。经年许久的梦想成真，他几乎用了全部的理智，才使自己没有在一开始便猛烈的冲撞的起来。  
他抚慰着贝雷特紧绷的身躯，开始一点一点的运动起来。  
一开始身下人只是浅浅的喘息，随后便像抑制不住了一样，开始发出抑制的低吟。贝雷特觉得自己的五脏六腑都错了位，不知哪碰到了哪，哪里又摩擦到了哪里，只是痛感逐渐退却，从未体验过的快感上涌而来。  
他渐渐觉得现在这种缓慢的行为简直是隔靴搔痒。  
“帝弥、帝弥托利......”他小小的唤出声。帝弥托利赶忙抽身，将贝雷特翻了过来，贝雷特有些恍神，眼里都是水光的痕迹，他抬头，看见金发青年手足无措的样子。  
“果然还是疼吗？”  
贝雷特伸手，将青年汗湿的金发拨开，注视着那张漂亮忧虑的脸，眯起眼，双腿勾上了对方紧窄的腰身：“不用这么顾虑也没关系。”  
这一句话简直是解开野兽枷锁的钥匙。  
“按照你喜欢来的就可以了。”  
两个人都是战士，就算外表再怎么优雅，骨子里都是嗜虐嗜血的暴君，温柔的性爱固然有情趣，但那个美妙的置顶点只有暴力能够带给他们。帝弥托利戴着戒指的那只手与贝雷特紧紧相握，双唇相啮，下半身以近乎狠厉的力道进行着穿刺。  
挤压。  
碾磨。  
窒息。  
他像真的疯了，贝雷特破碎的呻吟回荡在房间，没有人会听见，那些人依然沉浸在宴会上，这里只是他们两个人的圣殿，一个疯狂迷恋着神的信徒和一个无限垂怜的神。  
在这里一切都是炽热的、混乱的，但又暖人心意的。  
帝弥托利用指尖摸索着贝雷特通红的眼角，对方没有哭，但是这点红就像是对他的蛊惑一样。他学着老师之前的动作亲吻眼角，舔舐睫毛，然后一路向下，在锁骨处留下了一个齿印。  
贝雷特倒吸了一口冷气，然后皱了皱眉，用食指去摸对方那颗不安分的虎牙。帝弥托利喜欢极了老师这样的表情，眉眼弯弯，不轻不重的咬了一下贝雷特的指尖，然后用更加猛烈的攻势夺去了对方的注意。  
“你.....等、你慢一点......”贝雷特终于受不住了，感到头晕目眩。  
帝弥托利托起贝雷特，让他坐了起来，霎时间进的更深，贝雷特得死死的环住帝弥托利的肩膀才不至于脱离滑下去。金发青年一边按着他得腰肢上下驰骋，一边亲吻着他的颈脖，然后移到那个齿印上，温柔的舔弄。  
金色的发丝扫在脸上冰凉凉的，贝雷特将手指没入，像是将一颗珍贵的灵魂纳入怀中。  
“老师......我知道这种行为没有意义......”帝弥托利环着贝雷特的腰喃喃道，他们两个永远也不可能拥有子嗣，这种行为就算重复千万遍也没有意义，“但是我好高兴......真的好高兴.......”  
他丝毫不觉得有什么值得后悔的地方。  
从一开始那个讨伐山贼的夜晚，不，或许从达斯卡那一日开始，就已经命中注定了。  
他在死尸中哭泣，大声呐喊为何神不爱众人，为何要留下他独活。他在菲尔帝亚的监狱中滋养仇恨，舍弃挚友也舍弃应有的人性。  
但是那个神龙见首不见尾的神，那个他曾一度抛弃的神，在看见于异国沾满鲜血的男孩时曾经抛下一角衣袂，化成了恶魔的样子，悄无声息的来到了他的身边。

话说我们分配到的老师到底是谁？  
感觉是汉尼曼老师吧？他之前就说有对青狮学级有兴趣。  
嗯~我更希望是马努艾拉老师那样的美人啊。  
教室的门被打开，所有人都不约而同的望去。帝弥托利也顺着抬头。

欸，骗人的吧——  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> luxuria是拉丁语的色欲，在但丁的理解中是“过分的爱慕”，觉得非常符合心中的感觉。  
为什么我只不过想开个车得写一万字鬼扯的剧情？？？  
我没法让其他人圆满，但是我可以让我自己圆满，我宣布他们结婚了。


End file.
